A known electrophotographic image forming apparatus includes a developing device including a developing roller and a blade unit for regulating a thickness of a developer layer held on the developing roller. The blade unit includes a blade and a supporting member that are joined to each other by welding. The blade is in contact with the developing roller. The supporting member holds the blade in an overlapping manner.